The Beginning of Carlisle and Esme
by twilightfan51
Summary: This is a story of Carlisle and Esme. But i have changed it all around. They are Volturis. Its a really good sweet story. READ IT! Rated M-Just in Case
1. Esme

* * *

Esme looked around the woods as she caught her breath. She had been running since she had lost her baby. She was looking up at the sky as tears ran down her face." Why? Why did you take the only reason I had live for?" she yelled at God. She knew deep down that it wasn't God's fault her baby had been taken from her. Ever since her parents had forced her into marrying Charles, she was unhappy. And now there was no point, in trying anymore.

It had rained the night before so the grass was mushing under her bare feet. She coughed slightly feeling herself getting a cold, but it would all be over soon, she thought. She was having trouble seeing through the hard cold rain as she made her way to the cliffs. Her heart pounded as she ran, tears still streaming down her face as she finally met the edge, of the cliff. "Just do it. It will all end. All the heart break and the suffering. Just do it" she told herself. She closed her eyes and stepped out into the air, falling to the daggering earth below her. She hit the ground hard and she knew that she was gone but she could still hear the faint chirping of a bird, or the whisper of the wind. Her heart still beated, barley.

Minutes later, she was dead. Exactly what she wanted. No more or No less. Dead.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I WILL ADD MORE LATER! IF YOU KNOW HOW TO ADD CHAPTERS, LET ME KNOW CAUSE THATS WHERE IM STUCK AT.


	2. Carlisle

Pacing with the speed of a lightning through the forest Carlisle didn't enjoyed the harsh wind against his marble and granite like body. He felt his senses spread, his every nerve, every muscle was stretched out as if to make ready for something bigger. In fact, that was the case. He was on his hunting trip. The nearest town where he currently stayed wasn't a safe place to hunt these days. The people were very religious and easily convincible that a dead, drained body was the work of a bloodsucker like him. The "fairytale" would simply become a fact and he did not have the intention to revive Inquisition.

So he searched for his prey outside of the town, roaming through the forest and along the cliffs and the beach below them. As he was closer to the cliffs his ears caught a soft whimper... was it a human? His scent would have been faded through the rain very fast, to she wasn't sure and decided to look and check. As he arrived at the cliffs he watched a small figure at the edge of them...jumping. Without a thought and a second to waste he raced to the edge, but  
as he looked downwards, the figure, a woman he could tell now, laid on the ground without to move. He let his body fall down to the beach, landing with a deep thud in the sand, not taking any harm. He made his decision as he could hear a soft heartbeat, threatening to end within a minute. He leaned down and sank his teeth in the woman's neck, injecting his vampire venom into her blood system.


	3. A Fresh Start

Her body was in so much pain that she barely noticed the set of sharp teeth sink down into her neck. But as the venom slowly moved through her blood stream, she felt herself as if though she were on fire. It became hard to breath and she felt as if though her lungs would burst. Her lips parted and out came a dreadful scream, a plea for mercy, for death, anything but this. Her eyes were squeezed so tight that she couldn't see the fact that her bent and broken body was beginning to heal. The bruises from Charles and from the jump were beginning to leave her body. Her skin began to turn pale and cold. She felt the pain fading from her neck, and she knew that whatever was happening to her would soon be over.

Her heart gave one last final thud and she gasped for her last breath of air, before she died. And moments later, her eyes fluttered open. Everything looked so clear, almost perfect to her. And she could hear the simple grasshopper's heartbeat. And that scared her to death, because she knew something wisent right. She turned her head slightly and looked at the man beside her, curiously. Her lips parted and she tried to say something. It came out raspy and quiet, barley understandable. The burning in her throat, the thirst for blood made it almost impossible to speak.


	4. Trust

Carlisle waited silently next to the woman's dying body in the sand and only the sound of the soft waves could be heard... until she began to scream. He knew it all too well... He remembered his own transformation. The excruciating feeling of the venom spreading...burning through every tiny fiber of her body. He listened while her breathing decreased, her heartbeat slowed down until one second then it finally stopped. And he remembered her. He remembered the day when she came into his hospital with a broken leg. The day he fell in love with her. And he couldn't believe that she tried to kill herself. "Why would you do something like this?" he asked in a whisper, to the dead women. He grasped her hand and held it to his heart, sobbing tearlessly on her shoulder while she changed.

When she woke and opened her eyes, he composed himself in front of her, carefully catching her eyes with his. Her's were a deep glowing red, his a soft gold from his latest prey, a deer. "I am Carlisle….Esme." he said and stood up in a swift move, holding out his hand to help her up. "I know you may not remember me. But I'm going to help you. Please trust me" he said, in a gasp.


	5. A bond

She looked at the man named Carlisle and then his hand. She remembered his features, but she didn't know where she knew him from. And she didn't know if she should trust him and she didn't know what had just happened but she took his hand anyways, and pulled herself up. She felt strong, almost invincible. "What happened?" she asked her voice quiet and raspy. She looked up onto the cliff, and then down to the sand.

Carlisle stayed calm for a moment and gave her time to think. Some newborns of his kind temped to forget about the times before their heart stopped beating. As she looked to the cliff and then to the sand he coughed slightly. "You fell... I saw you and helped you... healed you." he said with a low velvet voice, for her now possible to be heard. He stepped closer to her, carefully eying her, calculating how she would react. He leaned towards her face for an even softer whisper. "I killed you to let you live again. You are a vampire now." he added with a fluid sound and took her chin into his fingers. "The thirst...the hunger you feel in your throat... I'll help you to think a bit clearer again." he smiled and tilted his head a fraction as with a swift movement he ran his hand over the side of his neck and sliced through his marble skin, causing blood to run down his throat. "Drink."

'Vampire' she repeated in her mind. Her eyes widened when she smelt the blood. She wanted to resist it, she wanted to pull away and tell him no. But the smell, it drew her in. Her lips touched his neck, and her tongue licked the blood. He tasted so good, she thought. She put one of her hands on the other side of his neck for support and she sank down her new teeth into his neck, and began to drink. The burning in her throat began to cool but she was not satisfied so she drank more.

The feeling of her tongue on his neck sent several chills up and down his spine as if he was hit by a lightning. He felt her teeth digging into his skin, only their kind of teeth able to even create a scratch on the marble surface. He gasped once as she began to suck and then moaned when she went on harder, greedily sucking for more of his red liquid life. He laid his hands gently onto her hips, holding her body close to his, giving her support. He felt it suddenly. While she drank his blood he could feel her body growing stronger under his touch.

Her body and her throat, only wanted more but her mind knew that she needed to stop. She didn't know if she could kill him and she didn't want to ask, so she just pulled her head away, her body still close to him. She licked her lips and smiled a little, the burning in her throat gone but not satisfied. "Thank you" she whispered and wiped the blood from his neck with her index finger, watching the skin heal. She put her finger to her mouth and licked the blood off. "That was.....tasteful" she said, almost feeling like a monster as she said it.


	6. The First Hunt

Carlisle relaxed his tensed body under her touch and slowly let a deep growl leave his chest as she removed herself from his neck; and it began to rain. His eyes darted into hers; taking in her immense affection she had on him. She looked amazing. And even more as she licked the blood off her finger. Now he was starring at her and a soft bold grin tugged his lips. "Indeed. Delicious." he agreed but actually talked about her. "The blood will not satiate you for long; it's not holding back your thirst, the burning. You need _living_ blood. Come. Let's have a run and find a meal." he smiled, already having something on his mind. Along the street there was another, bigger town. The darkness already surrounded them and only the moon gave a soft blue light on the earth. They would be deadly shadows when they were waiting in the dark and then, out of a sudden, threw themselves on a helpless human, sucking the live out of him... "Use your senses. Focus and lead us to the big town in the west."

She nodded and let out a deep of unnecessary breath. Her eyes were still a deep glowing red and she couldn't smell a human for miles. "Damn rain" she muttered under her breath. She knew that if she tried hard enough she would be to find a town close enough. She grabbed his hand and began to run. With her being only a newborn she was a little bit faster than him so she let go and began to run faster. Moments later they arrived in a small little town with not many people in it, but it was suitable. "What now?" she asked, looking up at Carlisle.

Carlisle chuckled softly as she looked at him. "Well use your senses and keep your eyes open for a victim. Then just use your charm." he smiled and waited for her to move. She had to learn how to survive in this world. And she had to learn how to make it without getting into trouble. He could feel a soft tearing inside of him, a burning. He knew it was the new bond he created to a newborn and he welcomed the feeling. She was a real beauty and seemed to understand very quickly.

Esme nodded, and waited. They waited for a while until a man walked out a nearby liquor store. Her eyes started to glow an almost blood red and she couldn't resist. She jumped from out, behind the bushes and ran across the street, tackling the man to the ground and sinking her teeth down into his neck. She started to drain him of his life. Her body began to grow stronger and her eyes began to change into a crimson gold. As his heart began to stop she removed her teeth, broke his neck and buried him behind a bush. She wiped her mouth and walked back over to Carlisle. "How was that?" she asked. She had the need to impress him.

Carlisle smirked a little. "You did very well. But Esme, love. But I think I should show you how I hunt"

Esme nodded but looked at him a little confused. "Will you show me?"

Carlisle nodded. "Of course love. Follow me, but don't get too close." He moved out from behind the bush and began to walk down the street, towards a small club. As he walked a beautiful women wearing a small red dress and red heels walked out of the club. She turned and saw him, smirking. "Hello" she said, giving him a soft smile. Carlisle smiled back. "Hello. I'm new in town and I was wondering if you could tell me a place where I could have some fun, or maybe somebody I could have some fun with." The young lady smiled brighter. "I'm sure we could have some fun" she said and brushed her soft fingers against his cheek. Carlisle reached up and took the women's hand in his and began to kiss her fingers, her palm and then down her forearm. He made his way up to her elbow and then moved to her neck and began to kiss the hollow of her throat. "Your beautiful" he whispered as he moved them towards the shadows. "Thank you" she whispered, clinging to him. Once Carlisle knew that they were out of sight her put his hand over her mouth and sank his teeth down into her throat. He drank the blood from her and once he was done he broke her neck and left her in the shadows. Carlisle left the dark alley and returned to Esme, smiling a bit.

Esme watched as Carlisle captured the attention of a young girl and then attack and kill her. She didn't think she could've done it. She would've been way too shy. She just preferred hiding in the dark shadows and then attacking the unsuspecting, terrified little human. 'But what do i know? I'm only a few hours old.' she thought. "Impressive" she said as he walked over to her. There was still so much she wanted to know about their kind. "So what else is there to know about being a vampire?" she asked, a little too loud.


	7. A talk

Carlisle thought about the question for a minute. Her wrapped his arm around her shoulder and began to walk with her down the cold, dead street. "A lot my dear. A lot. I hope you realized why I talked with the woman. I had her in my arms without making her suspicious. If you attack from out of nowhere and something goes wrong. Then the victim might get the chance to scream and then you bring yourself...me and very other of our kind in huge danger." he explained seriously and then smiled softly walking along with her. "The biggest difference to your normal life will be that you have to look and behave human when you're among them. But it's easy and you have a lifetime of practice in front of you. Another thing...is the sun. Just stay away from humans eyes when it's sunny. If sun touches our skin we sparkle like thousands of diamonds."

She knew that he was right about how to attack a human. But she still didn't know whether or not she could do it. Maybe, after a while, but not now. "Okay" she said and nodded a little. And then she started to wonder again. The curiosity was burning behind her eyes. "How?" she asked, looking up at him. "What I mean, is do you know how we sparkle?" she asked. More and More questions kept burning in the back of her mind and she didn't want to ask them all at once but she couldn't help it. "And what do you mean EXACTLEY by acting human?" she asked as they walked down the street. She was a fast learner, so she was not afraid that she wouldn't be able to learn about her new life. She was just a little afraid that she wouldn't be able to handle it all at once.

He chuckled softly at her words and pulled his coat closer while their walked. "I know it's much to take in and much t learn. But believe me; you can learn very fast and you have much more way to save things in your mind now. Your brain works much more complex, better, of course." He waited shortly and then sighed. "Ah well; No I do not know that my dear. Maybe it's kind of a way of evolution to give the humans a chance to find out about our kind. Maybe to keep us in the darkness. But physically? I don't know either. Maybe our skin is somehow different." he explained her calmly and guided her to a tunnel system, motioning her to come with him. "It will sound simple to you, since you believe that those things are natural. But if you look closely to yourself, you'll see that you don't do them or at least not the same way as if you were human. Breathing, blinking, moistening your lips, not sitting completely still, not speaking too fast or walking with inhuman speed."

She nodded and listened to each word he said carefully. And as she listened yet again, more and more questions popped into her head. "Okay i understand that part!" she clarified. "But what am i suppose to do, if I accidently make a vampire move around a human? Am I suppose to run? What if they follow me? What do I do?" she asked. Panic and worry filled her eyes. She knew that she was over reacting, but she couldn't help not too. "And what if i am hunting and another human sees me? Do I kill them?" she asked.

Carlisle smiled. How inexperienced and confused newborns were. He was amazed by that fact somehow. "Well, if you have witnesses when taking a fast move, then just pretend nothing happened. Tell this person he was hallucinating or something. Use your charm to convince them, nothing happened. And, about the hunting. Don't worry. When there is a human in a few mile radius and you're hunting, you can simply sniff and then you're prepared. If you want your privacy and hunt animals just go into the forest and make sure nobody's watching or near you. You kill, only when it's absolutely necessary."

She nodded and listened to everything he said. He had pretty much answered all of her questions and she really didnt know what else to say to him. She listened to her bare feet slap against the cold wet ground as they walked together. And she became curious again. "Where exactly are we going?" she asked and then looked up at him. Her clothes and hair seemed to be slightly wet from the light sprinkle they were walking through. And her eyes were changing, yet again from gold to red again.

He looked at her a bit worried. He took off his coat and slung it over her shoulders. He knew it wouldn't warm her but at least she wouldn't soak completely with the rain that became a bit harder. "We're going home. To the place I call home. Aro and the others will be delighted when they see you." he smiled and slung an arm around her neck, gently pressing her against him as they walked. "The place we're we will stay is called Volturia The people we all work for and obey to are called Volturi. Those are Aro, Marcus and Caius. They are the oldest of our kind. Aro has even seen Alexander the great in the fight. All three have a huge amount of authority."

She smiled shyly as he wrapped an arm around her. She did remember one thing from her human life and that was Charles, and how abusive he was. And she still didn't know if she could trust this man who had already been so kind to her. She looked at him, curiosity burning behind her eyes yet again. "Work? What do you mean by working for them?" she asked. She wondered if this, Aro, Marcus and Caius would be as kind and gentle as Edward was. She also wondered if they would be just cute as he was. She shook the idea from her mind and placed her attention back on Edward

He pulled her a little closer to his body, trying to keep her warmer. "I am the Volturi's best assassin. You know what that is, right?"

The curiosity in her eyes started burning more. "I do know what an assassin is." she said and let out a soft chuckle. "But what does that have to do with anything?" she asked. She wondered if he changed her because the Volturi needed new members, or because he just wanted too. "Is that why you changed me? Because the Volturi needed me?" she asked, pulling the jacket closer to herself as the rain came down harder. The rain began to drip from her hair.

He guided her further through the city until they reached an old masonry and the entrance of a tunnel system. He smiled and showed her the way through the tunnels till they reached the door of his room. He opened it and let her inside. "Hum... the Volturi are not in the need of many newborns. That does not mean they won't like you. I changed you because I wanted to."

She smiled a little, and slid the jacket off her shoulders and into her hands. Her little white dress and her hair were dripping with water. "May I ask why you wanted to change me?" she asked, pulling her arms up to her chest and taking in the heat. With her very permanent cold skin the warmth of the room felt nice against her body. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too, or if your too uncomfortable telling me. I'm just curious." she added and gave him a small smile.

He took the wet coat from her hands and threw it onto the chair in the corner. "I wanted a companion, because, I don't want to waste my whole existence alone. Eternity is a very long time, you know. And I did it because I saw you deserve a better live than the one you had before. Killing yourself is not the result of a happy life. Don't you think? In my opinion you are impossible gentle and very polite. Asking me if it is okay to ask!" he chuckled. "You're allowed to ask anything you want! I'm looking forward to teach and tell you the secrets of the word." He motioned her to come over to him then. "Take a shower and I get you some other clothes. Then you can meet our superiors."


End file.
